


A luz dos olhos teus

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, kurokura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Quando a luz dos olhos de Kurapika encontrava a luz dos olhos de Kuroro, ele se sentia incendiar de rancor. As lembranças daquele dia fatídico insistiam em perturbá-lo. Mas Lucilfer era um exímio ladrão e não desistiria fácil. Não enquanto o Kuruta ainda fosse feito apenas de razão.





	A luz dos olhos teus

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Songfic baseada na música “Pela luz dos olhos teus” do Tom Jobim. Eu devo estar muito louca para usar essa música em uma KuroKura. Recomendo escutarem a música a partir do momento em que a Violet começar a cantar.
> 
> Universo alternativo! Nesta fanfic, o Kuroro é um lobo solitário (ou seja, sem Genei Ryodan). O clã Kuruta foi exterminado por outra pessoa. E o Kurapika nunca conheceu o Gon, o Killua e o Leorio.

Desgosto mandou lembranças. Ele sentiu a aura antes de ver o corpo. Seus cálculos de utilidade sugeriam que simplesmente fosse embora. Seria fácil demais desaparecer por uma das portas do imenso salão. Iria ao encontro da noite lá fora, permitindo que a brisa fresca levasse consigo aqueles pensamentos insanos. Kurapika era um homem racional. Guarda-costas da ilustríssima família Nostrade. Hunter de Lista Negra cobiçado pelos maiores mafiosos e pelas mulheres mais ousadas — ou apenas tolas. Era feito da mais pura razão, desde a sola dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Mas Kuroro era composto de emoções.

O Kuruta virou o rosto, discreto. As pessoas sorriam e conversavam. Ternos caríssimos, vestidos esplêndidos, relógios e joias reluzindo sob os lustres de cristal. Tudo banhado em indecente luxo. Apesar dos vinhos e queijos, o gosto em sua garganta era desagradável. Ele estava bem ali, recostado em uma das pilastras. Roupas casuais e gorro de inverno; uma figura completamente destoante. Mas os olhos escuros reluziam como os anéis das jovens moças. Kurapika mordeu o lábio.

— Guarda-costas! — chamou uma garota de cabelos azuis. — Eu quero um suco. Traga para mim.

— Recebi ordens estritas para não me afastar da senhorita. Tenha paciência. Um dos garçons nos alcançará em menos de dois minutos.

— Mas eu estou com sede!

— Senhorita Neon, comporte-se.

Ela fez beicinho e cruzou os braços. Sua espera não durou muito. O garçom aproximou-se no tempo previsto por Kurapika e ofereceu um copo de suco de laranja. Neon serviu-se com deleite, segurando o canudo com as pontas dos dedos. Lambeu os lábios e abriu um meio sorriso.

— Como você faz essas coisas?

— Sou um profissional, senhorita Neon.

— Essa resposta não tem graça.

Kurapika conteve um suspiro. Estava consciente de que Kuroro afastara-se da pilastra. Podia senti-lo passeando pelo salão, erguendo o rosto para observar os lustres com fascínio. Se ao mesmo tivesse matado o infeliz naquela viagem a Padokia... Agora colhia as consequências de sua fraqueza. Bastara um único instante de hesitação. O inimigo caído na terra, mas sorrindo. O livro a meio metro de distância. E a corrente pronta para o ataque piedoso.

— Eu preciso ir ao toalete — anunciou Neon.

Ele assentiu e acompanhou a moça até as portas ornamentadas. Recostou-se na parede para esperar. As lembranças daquele dia insistiam em perturbá-lo. Por que hesitara? Kuroro era um homem perigoso, um exímio ladrão. Catalogava inúmeras habilidades. Colecionava bens de todos os tipos. Mas tinha uma clara preferência pelos olhos. Os mesmos olhos que levaram Kurapika a se tornar um Hunter. Os mesmos olhos que levaram Matsumoto a dizimar todo um clã que vivia isolado na floresta.

Os Kurutas não eram humanos comuns. Quando atiçados pelas emoções, seus olhos tornavam-se escarlates. Um tom profundo e sanguíneo de vermelho. Muitos o consideravam uma das cores mais belas do mundo. Muitos estavam dispostos a pagar uma fortuna para ter seu próprio par de olhos. E pagaram. Quando Matsumoto invadiu o vilarejo e declarou o genocídio, tinha vários clientes em suas costas. Kurapika foi o único sobrevivente. Havia brigado com seus pais e se escondera em uma gruta. Ainda se lembrava de acordar sentindo o cheiro da fumaça do incêndio.

— A música vai começar em dez minutos — disse Neon ao sair do toalete. — Estou animadíssima! Violet Baudelaire é minha cantora favorita.

Kurapika esboçou um sorriso.

— Fico feliz por vê-la tão alegre, senhorita Neon. Vamos. Procuremos um bom lugar para assistir à apresentação.

Ofereceu o braço, que foi prontamente aceito. Não deixou escapar a expressão de soberba na postura de Neon. Era um homem belo, tinha consciência disso. Podia sentir os olhos das mulheres sobre ele. Mas o que incomodava eram os olhos negros. Kuroro escondia-se atrás de um livro de romance, pretensamente tranquilo em sua pose desleixada. E as lembranças martelando a mente do Kuruta.

— Aqui está bom. Consegue enxergar o palco, senhorita Neon?

— Uhum. Ah, olhe só! É a Violet! — exclamou, dando pulinhos.

Perto do palco, uma jovem de vestido lilás conversava com um pequeno grupo de senhores. Tinha uma boa lábia, arrancando sorrisos simpáticos. Na mão direita, uma taça de vinho intocada.

— Estou tão feliz por papai ter me deixado vir — murmurou Neon, recostando-se no braço de seu guarda-costas. — E mais ainda por você ter vindo comigo.

— Fico feliz por você estar feliz, senhorita Neon.

Ela se afastou.

— Que seco! Você diz isso em um tom tão automático, que não consigo acreditar. — Abriu um sorrisinho malicioso. — Diga com mais sentimento. Kurapika.

O Kuruta fitou-a sem responder. Sentia o olhar penetrante atrás de si.

— Senhorita Neon? — chamou uma jovem acompanhada por um garoto de cabelos prateados.

— Anita! — A Nostrade soltou o braço de Kurapika e caminhou até sua amiga. — Que bom ver você!

— Você está linda, Neon.

— Obrigada. — Ela mexeu nos cabelos. — Papai que comprou esse vestido para mim.

— É seu namorado? — perguntou Anita, espiando Kurapika por cima de seu ombro.

— Não, é só o guarda-costas.

Ele observou de longe enquanto as duas conversavam. Conseguiu resistir por dois bravos minutos. Então, virou-se de súbito e percorreu o salão até uma das pilastras. Kuroro abaixou o livro. Estava sorrindo.

— Ora, ora. Que coincidência encontrá-lo aqui.

— Uma coincidência chamada perseguição, creio eu — respondeu Kurapika, ríspido. — O que veio fazer?

— Fui convidado.

O Kuruta não se deu ao trabalho de emitir qualquer som de descrença.

— Entrei de penetra — emendou Kuroro, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

— Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez: o que veio fazer aqui?

Kuroro espiou por cima de seu ombro.

— Sua namorada não vai ficar chateada por você sumir de repente?

— Neon não é minha namorada, sabe disso. O que veio fazer aqui?

— Achei que só fosse perguntar mais uma vez.

Kurapika cerrou o punho.

— Veio roubar alguma coisa, não é?

Kuroro assentiu, aprovando.

— Muito perspicaz, meu caro.

Mas o outro ergueu o queixo.

— O quê?

O ladrão deu um passo para frente. Os olhares se encontraram.

— Você.

Um garçom passou por eles, mas não pareceu notar as roupas casuais de Lucilfer. Ele era estranhamente invisível a todos ali. Exceto Kurapika. E o Kuruta sentiu rancor.

— Deveria tê-lo matado em Padokia.

— Mas não matou. Por quê?

Por quê? Kurapika perguntava-se todos os dias. Desde aquele dia em que recolhera as correntes, Kuroro seguia-o como se desejasse acompanhá-lo até o inferno. Curioso, pois, até então, concentrara-se em fugir do Kuruta. Tão diferentes, tinham um interesse em comum: recolher todos os olhos. Kuroro era um obstáculo para Kurapika. Enquanto existisse, os olhos não poderiam ser reunidos e enterrados no local a que pertenciam.

— Quantos você tem agora?

O maldito podia ler mentes?

— Vinte e cinco.

— Ha — fez Kuroro. — Eu tenho vinte e seis.

— Vá para o inferno, Lucilfer — cuspiu Kurapika.

— Vai me matar para me mandar ao inferno?

Era o bastante por uma noite. O Kuruta afastou-se sem responder. Por um segundo, quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Não via Neon em parte alguma. Mas ela o encontrou antes que entrasse em desespero.

— Kurapika! Não suma assim de repente! Sabe que não gosto de ficar sozinha — reclamou, franzindo o cenho. Então, voltou a ser a garota alegre de antes. — Vem! A Violet vai cantar agora!

Posicionaram-se em frente ao palco. Violet caminhava por ele, acompanhada de perto por um garoto de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, uma aparência um tanto exótica para o baile de luxo. Uma mulher de vestido vermelho aproximou o microfone dos lábios.

— Boa-noite, senhoras e senhores — anunciou. — Sejam bem-vindos ao baile da família Beaumont. Desejo a todos uma noite inesquecível. E espero que apreciem nosso pequeno mimo. A famosa dupla Violet e Klaus Baudelaire irá presenteá-los com um belíssimo dueto!

Uma salva de palmas. Violet sorriu, grata pelo acolhimento. A pianista começou a tocar.

— Eu amo essa música — sussurrou Neon, apertando o braço de Kurapika. 

Ele prensou os lábios, contendo a ânsia de vômito. Detestava canções de amor. Mas estava preso a Neon pelos próximos minutos. Não seria tão irritante se, pelo canto dos olhos, não tivesse avistado Lucilfer aproximando-se.

A voz de Violet era bonita, tinha de admitir. Bonita até demais. Em tempos antigos, ele a associaria à sua mãe. Mas sua mãe estava morta.

Virou o rosto. Lucilfer não olhava para o palco. Olhava para _ele_. E, orgulhoso, Kurapika sustentou seu olhar.

Sim, ele lembrava. Aquela tarde em Padokia. Aquela luta, aquele embate. Finalmente punha os olhos no ladrão que estava juntando os olhos escarlates. Estava dominado pela raiva. Apenas ele tinha o direito de juntar os olhos, os olhos de seu clã. Exterminaria aquele ladrãozinho de merda e, de quebra, o entregaria à Associação Hunter para ganhar a recompensa.

Ou assim esperava. Bastou um só segundo, um só olhar. O escarlate nos olhos de Kurapika refletia a escuridão nos olhos de Lucilfer. E ele viu, em meio ao negro profundo, uma inteligência, um gosto pela aventura, uma vontade enorme de viver.

Kurapika viu a si mesmo.

 

_— Não vai me matar? — perguntou Kuroro._

_O Kuruta despertou de seu transe, mas era tarde. Lucilfer levantou-se, segurando seu livro._

_— Que erro fatal cometeste, meu caro._

_Kurapika teve a certeza de que morreria. Seus instintos não estavam respondendo. Sua razão era paralisia total. Mas Kuroro fechou o livro e o guardou dentro do casaco. Aproximou-se, ainda sorrindo. Com os lábios quase colados na orelha do inimigo, disse:_

_— Eu recolherei todos os olhos. Apanhe-me. Se puder._

 

— Eu quero um homem para cantar uma música dessas para mim — murmurou Neon, emocionada.

Era como se tivesse dado a deixa. Klaus entoou os versos seguintes.

 

_— Lucilfer! — bradou Kurapika._

_O ladrão, que já estava indo embora, fitou-o por cima do ombro._

_— Eu vou capturar você! Da próxima vez, não o deixarei escapar. Você será meu. Ouviu?_

_Esperou uma risada sarcástica, um balançar de cabeça, qualquer gesto de desprezo. Mas..._

_— Será um prazer._

 

Kuroro ainda encarava Kurapika, e Kurapika ainda encarava Kuroro. Olhos negros. Olhos castanhos. Um sorria. O outro, não.

— Ah! — fez Neon, desmanchando-se no braço de Kurapika.

— Senhorita Neon — repreendeu o guarda-costas.

— Ele é muito lindo.

Kurapika sentiu o impulso de dizer que Lucilfer era feio. Mas Neon estava falando de Klaus. A música seguiu serena enquanto o casal dançava no palco. O vestido esvoaçava junto com os cabelos negros de Violet. E os sorrisos trocados eram cúmplices.

 

_— Encontramo-nos outra vez, meu caro — disse Kuroro, caminhando soberbo pela câmara._

_— Lucilfer — rosnou Kurapika, acompanhando-o com o olhar._

_— Vai me capturar agora?_

_— Afaste-se. Vim buscar os olhos._

_Kuroro deu de ombros e abandonou a câmara, deixando o Kuruta sozinho. Fora fácil demais invadi-la. Os Hunters contratados pelo mafioso eram fracos. Até se sentira entediado enquanto lutava contra eles. Mas agora teria seu prêmio. Não escolhera a data por acaso; sabia que o Kuruta estava negociando a compra dos olhos e apareceria para buscá-los em breve. Não se enganara. Saiu da mansão e se acomodou calmamente sobre o muro de pedra. Contou dois minutos e avistou Kurapika aproximando-se a passos largos. E seus olhos faiscavam. Reluziam no mais belo tom escarlate._

_— Lucilfer!_

_— Sim? — Ele inclinou o corpo para frente._

_— Devolva!_

_— Devolver o quê?_

_— Você sabe o quê!_

_— Isto? — perguntou com inocência, erguendo um brinco de pedra vermelha._

_Kurapika levou a mão à orelha esquerda._

_— Quando foi que você...?_

_— Ou isto? — Kuroro exibiu um par de olhos escarlates. Fora fácil demais escondê-los no bolso com aquela habilidade roubada._

_— Lucilfer! — rosnou o Kuruta._

_— O brinco, então._

_Ele jogou o objeto e ficou de pé sobre o muro. Fechou o livro._

_— Achei que me faria seu desta vez. Enganei-me. Manterá sua promessa na próxima?_

_A corrente não o atingiu por pouco. Kuroro saltou o muro. Kurapika correu atrás dele, apertando o brinco no punho cerrado. Perdeu-o de vista._

 

_Kuroro subestimara o Kuruta. Viu-se preso pelas correntes, que cobriam até seus lábios. O gosto metálico não diminuiu sua empolgação. Kurapika estava parado diante dele, sorrindo. Lançou um breve olhar ao livro que Lucilfer ainda segurava, consciente de que ele não tentaria usá-lo. Enfiou a mão no bolso de sua calça, ainda sorrindo, fazendo questão de encarar os olhos negros. Puxou a trouxinha com os olhos escarlates e, sempre sorrindo, arrebatou o livro para jogá-lo longe._

_— Obrigado pela gentileza. Lucilfer — disse, acomodando o cilindro sobre o braço esquerdo. — Ah, mais uma coisa._

_Sem desfazer as correntes, tocou o rosto do inimigo. Alegrou-se ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos._

_— Vou deixá-lo ir desta vez. Mas... — Exibiu o brinco de pérola azul. — Isto ficará comigo._

_— Inferno — resmungou Kurapika, levantando-se a custo._

_O maldito colocava o brinco de volta enquanto segurava o livro com a mão esquerda. Kurapika subestimara Lucilfer. Não percebeu sua armadilha. Caiu como um patinho. E agora via os olhos escarlates aos pés do ladrão. Cerrou os punhos. Materializou as correntes. Não deixaria Kuroro fugir desta vez._

_Mas Kuroro apenas virou-lhe as costas e foi embora, deixando os olhos para trás._

 

_Contra todas as probabilidades, eles lutavam juntos. Kurapika tentara invadir a casa do Hunter para roubar os olhos. Kuroro tivera a mesma ideia. No primeiro momento, estranharam-se e quase se engalfinharam em uma luta sem fim. De repente, a explosão de lobos de aura apareceu. Eram fortes. E irritantes. O Kuruta derrubava-os com sua corrente. Lucilfer atingia-os com sua faca. Em meio a dança, encostaram-se sem querer. Costas contra costas. Fitaram-se por cima dos ombros. E Kuroro sorriu._

_O resultado foi aterrador. Kurapika quase perdeu um dos olhos. Kuroro teve um dos braços quebrados. Mas eles renderam o Hunter, que ofegava no chão, incapaz de continuar lutando. Lucilfer ergueu a faca. E o Kuruta segurou seu pulso. Encararam-se. Olhos negros. Olhos escarlates. Um estava sério. O outro também._

_— Ele tentou matá-lo._

_— Não sou um assassino como você, Lucilfer._

_Kuroro abaixou o braço. Não precisou agir. O Hunter deixou a cabeça pender. Estava morto._

_— Eu... — murmurou Kurapika. — Só me defendi..._

_O golpe fatal fora das correntes. Um movimento impensado. Kurapika não protegia a si mesmo. Protegia Lucilfer._

_— Nos defendeu._

_O Kuruta abaixou o rosto. O corte acima de seu olho doía. Ele mal conseguia abrir a pálpebra._

_— Seu braço._

_— O quê?_

_— Está quebrado._

_Kuroro sorriu de leve._

_— Está..._

_Kurapika lambeu os lábios. Sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue._

_— Deixe-me curá-lo._

_Estendeu o braço, materializando a corrente do dedão. A aura espalhou-se da pequena cruz para o corpo de Lucilfer._

_— Incrível. É uma habilidade incrível._

_O Kuruta deu de ombros. Fez menção de se afastar, mas sentiu um toque quente em seu rosto. Encararam-se. Olhos negros. Olhos castanhos. Kuroro aproximou-se._

_— Vou deixá-lo ir desta vez. Mas..._

_Kurapika franziu o cenho sem compreender. Lucilfer ergueu o braço curado, exibindo o brinco de pedra vermelha._

_— Isto ficará comigo._

_— Lucilfer!_

_Mas ele foi embora. Deixando para trás os olhos escarlates._

Kuroro tirou a mão do casaco e exibiu alguma coisa. Kurapika demorou alguns milésimos de segundo para reconhecer o próprio brinco. Maldito! Não contente com todas as provocações que fizera até então, vangloriava-se em silêncio do prêmio que roubara durante o último encontro. 

Lucilfer sorria. Kurapika mordia o lábio.

Kuroro virou as costas. 

E sumiu na multidão.

Outra salva de palmas. Violet fez uma mesura.

— Kurapika? Kurapika!

Ele piscou, despertando do transe. Neon fitava-o, preocupada.

— Você está bem?

Apesar de tudo, conseguiu sorrir.

— Sim. Perdoe-me. Eu me distraí por um momento.

— Hum... — Neon virou o rosto. Violet e Klaus preparavam-se para a segunda música da noite. — Quero ir ao toalete.

— De novo?

— Vamos!

Neon praticamente o puxou pelo braço. Ele olhou em volta, procurando por Lucilfer, mas não o avistou. O maldito estava usando um _zetsu_ perfeito.

— Espere aqui — ordenou a jovem, desaparecendo pela porta ornamentada.

Kurapika recostou-se na parede, suspirando. O celular vibrou em seu bolso. Ele conferiu a tela, esperando encontrar uma mensagem do senhor Nostrade. Mas viu apenas uma palavra simples.

 

_Oi._

 

Número? Desconhecido. Suspirou.

— Sabe, essa brincadeira está começando a ficar cansativa.

A seu lado, Lucilfer riu com gosto.

— Achei que estivesse se divertindo.

— Devolva.

Kuroro abriu os lábios de leve, apreciando a expressão enfezada do Kuruta.

— Não.

— Vá para o inferno.

— Vai me matar para me mandar para o inferno?

Encararam-se. Um sorria. O outro, não.

— Por que veio realmente?

— Achei que gostaria de saber que um dos homens neste salão possui sua coleção particular de olhos escarlates.

Kurapika emitiu um som de desprezo.

— Acha mesmo que eu não sabia disso? Vim aqui recolher informações sobre ele.

— Estava falando de mim.

— Vá para o inferno!

Kuroro fechou os olhos. Conhecia o Kuruta. Ele logo recuperaria sua postura de sempre.

— Como conseguiu meu número?

— Sou um ladrão — respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados. — Eu roubo coisas. Informações inclusas.

— E o que veio roubar hoje?

— Já disse. Vim roubar você.

— Você enlouqueceu.

— Não. — Lucilfer encarou-o. — Disse uma vez que me capturaria e me faria seu. Já estou cansado de esperar. Pensei em inverter o jogo.

— Está me chamando de mentiroso?

— Kurapika? — chamou Neon.

Ele se virou de súbito. Não podia permitir que ela o visse na companhia daquele homem. Mas Kuroro era perspicaz. Já havia desaparecido.

— Quero ir para casa — anunciou a jovem.

— Ainda é cedo, senhorita Neon. Tem certeza? Violet ainda vai cantar algumas músicas.

— Sim. Eu não quero mais ficar aqui.

Ela fazia uma careta emburrada. Kurapika achou melhor não argumentar. Ligou para Dalzollene e pediu que fosse buscá-los.

— Eles chegam em quinze minutos. Deseja se despedir de alguém?

— Não.

— Certo. Vamos aguardar no hall de entrada.

Kurapika fez menção de ir embora, mas Neon o deteve. A segunda música já estava tocando.

— Dança comigo?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Senhorita Neon?

— Dança comigo! Ainda temos quinze minutos.

— Catorze — ele respondeu por instinto.

Neon deu de ombros.

— É suficiente.

Foi uma dança estranha. Neon acomodou-se em seus braços e sorriu de expectativa. Mas logo ficou claro que Kurapika não tinha a menor ideia de como se mover, e ela teve de guiar os passos. Por sorte, o Kuruta era um Hunter e conseguiu evitar pisar seus pés.

— Esqueça isso. — Ela se afastou. — Não tem graça assim.

— Senhorita Neon, eu... — Calou-se. O celular estava tocando. — Eles chegaram. Vamos.

Acompanhou Neon até o carro e abriu a porta para ela. Quando ia entrar, sentiu um calafrio.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou Senritsu, que estava sentada no banco de trás para acompanhar Neon.

— Sim... Desculpe, Dalzollene. Eu preciso ficar.

— Hã?! — fez Neon, fitando-o indignada.

— O que é isso agora? — questionou Dalzollene.

— Há um problema que preciso resolver. Para a segurança da senhorita Neon.

O outro pesou as palavras. Por fim, assentiu.

— Pedirei para Shachmono buscá-lo daqui a uma hora.

— Não será necessário. Eu pego um táxi.

— Se precisar, ligue para mim.

— Obrigada, Dalzollene.

— O quê? Não, não, não! Você tem de ir comigo! — ralhou Neon, tentando sair do carro. — São ordens de papai!

— Senhorita Neon, por favor, venha conosco — disse Senritsu, segurando seu braço com delicadeza.

— Eu não quero! Kurapika!

— Por favor, obedeça-os, senhorita Neon. Eu voltarei para a mansão em breve.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar magoado. Kurapika fechou a porta sem dar qualquer chance de resposta. Observou o carro se afastar com um suspiro.

Era hora de resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas.

 

Kuroro movia a taça de leve, fazendo o vinho girar. Recostado na pilastra, via os casais dançando ao som de uma música animada. Violet e Klaus desapareceram de vista. Deixavam a saudade da canção sobre luzes.

— Achei que iria embora com sua namorada — murmurou.

— Neon não é minha namorada. Sabe disso.

Lucilfer bebeu o vinho de uma só vez. Lambeu os lábios e fitou o Kuruta.

— Felizmente, para ela. Você não parece dançar muito bem.

— Vai me contar o que sabe sobre o colecionador dos olhos escarlates?

Kuroro sorriu.

— Achei que quisesse que eu fosse para o inferno.

— Se não me contar logo, eu te mandarei para lá.

 

Os olhos escarlates reluziam, e os negros embebiam-se de sua luz. Sozinhos em um canto escuro da varanda, esperavam a respiração normalizar. Os lábios de Kuroro ainda comichavam. O gosto ainda o dominava. Ele viu Kurapika mexer nos cabelos, descobrindo suas orelhas. Em uma delas, o brinco vermelho faiscava.

— Obrigado pelas informações, Lucilfer.

O outro não respondeu.

— A propósito... — O Kuruta exibiu um pequeno objeto. Vermelho. — Estou pegando de volta.

Kuroro moveu os lábios.

— Quando você...?

— O quê? — Kurapika arqueou as sobrancelhas de leve. — Eu não sou mentiroso. Boa-noite. Kuroro.

Afastou-se, deixando o ladrão para trás. Mas as luzes trocadas permaneciam. Seriam uma nova parte das lembranças. Ainda existiriam quando os dois estivessem afastados. Kurapika saiu para a rua e respirou fundo, sentindo a brisa fresca. Kuroro recostou-se na parede e fitou as estrelas.

Um deles sorria. O outro, não.


End file.
